Imaji
by sazyanaita
Summary: Ketika helai emas dan kupu-kupu muncul di satu sudut benak, dan Roxis mengajak Vayne pergi ke atap. Warning inside. Roxis/Vayne atau Vayne/Roxis, slight Flay/Pamela. Read and Review?


_**Disclaimer : Mana Khemia © Gust**_

_**Warning : OOC!Roxis, OOC!Vayne, hint of shonen-ai, short, plotless, possible typo(s), hint of Flay/Pamela, Vayne/Roxis**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A Mana Khemia Fanfiction**_

_**Imaji**_

_Ketika helai emas dan kupu-kupu muncul di satu sudut benak._

© tasyatazzu – 2012

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Workshop<em>. Saksi bisu jatuh-bangunnya seorang alkemis muda dalam menggapai mimpinya. Tempat berkumpul dan bereksperimen dengan sesama. Tempat cinta bersemi, tempat kemunculan rival sejati, tempat bertemu sahabat sehati.

Vayne Aurelius sedang duduk di tempat favoritnya di _workshop_, satu sudut di meja besar di tengah ruangan, jauh dari kegaduhan Jessica dan Nikki di kuali besar di seberangnya, jauh dari gelombang cinta Flay dan Pamela di lantai dua, dan jauh dari diskusi serius Anna dan Muppy di rak buku dekat tangga. Damai. Tenang. Hanya dia, buku besarnya, catatan kecil, dan sebuah pena…

"Vayne, punya kertas kosong?"

…dan seorang pemuda.

"Oh, ya, tentu saja," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas pada seorang pemuda berwajah serius yang duduk di satu sisi meja, membelakangi rak buku, dan menghadap pintu masuk. Roxis Rosenkrantz.

"Terima kasih," gumam Roxis pelan, hampir mirip gumaman.

"Sama-sama."

Dan keadaan kembali tenang, damai, tenteram. Nikki dan Jess menghilang entah kemana, Muppy dan Anna memutuskan pergi ke perpustakaan dan menemukan jalan dari diskusi panjang mereka tentang 'Teknologi yang Hilang'—atau begitu menurut Muppy, sementara Flay dan Pamela masih bercanda dan tertawa-tawa di lantai dua. Vayne kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya mengenai imajinasi tentang sebuah bentuk baru dari sebuah benda yang memiliki kegunaan, mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan kicauan sepasang burung cinta dan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang akan berjalan dan berakhir dengan tenang dan damai.

"Vayne."

"Ya? Ada apa, Roxis?"

"Aku… aku, ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu."

Sayangnya, Vayne lupa bahwa seringkali kesimpulan yang ia buat berakhir sebaliknya.

.

.

.

_Seorang pemuda pirang berambut panjang dengan kacamata berbingkai coklat sedang duduk di kursi di kamarnya di asrama pria. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai, menggantung elegan dan digoyangkan angin yang melenggang masuk lewat jendela yang tidak ditutup. Hanya memakai kaus putih kebesaran dan celana panjang abu-abu pun, ia terlihat seperti sosok di lukisan-lukisan mahakarya. _

_Setidaknya bagi seorang—seekor _Mana _Cahaya._

_Serigala berbulu putih bersih dengan safir biru besar di dahi itu kini tengah menatapi tuannya dengan seksama, memperhatikan bentuk fisik tuannya dari sudut pandang manusia, bukannya seorang mana._

"_Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" suara serak yang sangat laki-laki meluncur dari pita suara pemuda pirang itu. Ia menutup buku yang sedang dibaca dan menoleh ke arah mananya._

"_Suaramu," jawab sang Mana, "suaramu, Roxis. Suaramu."_

_Roxis mengerutkan dahinya, memutar kursinya, dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah sang Mana yang duduk manis di tempat tidurnya. "Suaraku? Apa yang salah dengan suaraku?"_

"_Suaramu, terlalu maskulin untuk seseorang dengan penampilan feminim sepertimu."_

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Vayne mengerjapkan matanya. Sekali, dua kali. Dahinya berkerut, bingung. "Jadi?" ia bertanya balik.

"Iya. Menurutmu bagaimana? Apa aku memang terlalu feminim untuk ukuran seorang pria?"

Vayne membuat catatan mental bahwa kelewat serius bisa memberi dampak buruk pada sirkuit otak.

"Erm… aku tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan penampilanmu," ungkap Vayne. Roxis mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau… tidak berbohong atau apapun 'kan?"

Giliran Vayne yang mengerutkan dahinya. "Err… ya, maksudku, kau cukup normal dibandingkan dengan Muppy, atau Flay, atau Nikki. Kecuali kalau tiba-tiba kau memiliki ekor, atau mendadak absen dan bertingkah hiperaktif, atau mungkin memakai seragam untuk wanita, baru aku bisa mengatakan ada yang salah dengan dirimu."

Roxis mendadak masuk dalam dunianya sendiri, berkutat dengan spekulasi, meninggalkan Vayne di dunia nyata dan diterpa angin dingin musim gugur. Menggigil dalam balutan seragamnya, lantas ia bersandar di pagar pengaman atap. Setelah kira-kira lima belas menit yang lalu Roxis menyeretnya ke atap karena ada hal mendesak yang ingin dibicarakan dengannya berdua saja—mengundang bisik-bisik riuh burung cinta yang mencuri dengar—ternyata hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan menurut versinya tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi.

"Apa karena rambutku?" Roxis angkat suara.

"Eh?"

"Rambutku, Vayne! Kau mendengarkan aku sejak tadi tidak?" seru Roxis.

"Eh, ya, aku dengar."

"Apa aku perlu potong rambut, Vayne?"

Vayne mempertimbangkan pertanyaan Roxis dengan membuat suatu imajinasi di dalam benak. Roxis yang berwajah serius dan bertampang galak, dengan rambut pirang pendek yang halus dan bergerak-gerak setiap ia melangkah, berdiri di hadapannya, membelakanginya, dan Vayne bisa melihat leher jenjangnya yang pucat….

"TIDAK!" seru Vayne, setengah teriak.

"A—

"Tidak tidak! Jangan potong rambutmu atau kau akan terlihat semakin mirip wanita!" seru Vayne, panik. Wajahnya merona, sepanjang satu telinga ke telinga lain. Roxis mengerutkan dahinya.

"Vay—

"A… aku pergi dulu!" ujar Vayne setengah berseru, sambil berlari pergi dari atap—membawa serta imaji liar dalam benak dan kupu-kupu yang mendadak terbang memenuhi perut dan rongga dadanya, meninggalkan Roxis yang bersumpah akan menghabisinya dan sang _Mana_ Cahaya yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

_Fin._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Lagi, fiksi bergenre _shonen-ai_ dari saya. Ah, imajinasiku, apa kabarnya dirimu?

Ya, kembali lagi dengan saya di fandom Mana Khemia Indonesia dengan pasangan yang mungkin semua orang dapet hint-nya. Bertebaran di seantero kisah Roxis dan ceritanya mendapatkan Mana.

Di cerita ini, Vayne terdengar mesum ya? Ya? Ah, memang si cowok berambut abu-abu itu mesum, kok. Semua setuju, 'kan? *ditebas Sulpher*

Ayo, kenapa ngga ada lagi yang meramaikan fandom ini? Apa karena PS2 udah ga jaman? Apa karena semuanya pindah ke PS3 dan PSP? *nyebut merk*

_Anyway_, sedikit_ review_ bagi penulis haus _review alert_ ini?

_Regards,_

**tasyatazzu**


End file.
